Ark 9 Episode 32: Much Needed Recovery
Participants *Kakubo Tsukuyomi *Jason Caldwell *Gus Skywalker *Densuke Mifunae Calling Card HollowJak: -Jason grimaced as he slowly made his way from his hospital room dressed in the same black suit he had worn on the day of the battle it had truly been troublesome but a few bribes to the emp and the hospital staff had saved him any real trouble with the cops though the bribes added along to the 1 million dollar cost of the quick nanomachine repair on his right leg after the incident saving amy had cost him a sweet 2 million dollars in cash though it was money well spent for such a quick removal to the hospital and a lack of police presence hed even been able to keep his weapons with the understanding that they would not be on him until he was leaving the hospital walking out into the cold he stopped and looked around inevitably finding the spot of white against the white and brown of a now covered hospital bench walking over he slung it onto his back after checking that all was there the railgun and two slugs he had not requested to put any more as tats all the battery which was in a different pocket had in it left to fire it having sat idle for nearly four hours before being revored by his mercenaries he wondered how densuke had faired in the fight his last memories being of being loaded into the back of an ambulance and brought to the hospital shrugging he took out his phone which had been recovered from the snow next to his bike hitting the button he scrolled through till he found the number he had barely been able to punch in from memory which he knew was densukes. he walked farther out until he reached the streeet continuing south alon it for a block till he came upon his bike under a tarp throwing it off he was happy to find his helmet and after a few moments of frustration linked the phone to his helmet via blue tooth.- damnable blue tooth you would have thought such an expensive phone would have nicer features -grumbling he got on his bike and started it the roar of life coming from it bringing a slight joy to him atleast it hadnt been destroyed revving the engine he sped off down the street and called out- call densuke -the phone would automatically dial and jason would wait as it rung still roaring down the road though he activated the noise cancelers on his helmet- Attempted Research Gusman101: -Gus yawned as he stepped into his apartment, scratching his chin as he turned on a couple of lights around his little home. Sighing as he flopped into his chair, Gus looked around for something to do. Remembering the fight with tin man a couple nights ago, Gus reached into his backpack, pulling out the, what seemed to be important, piece of electronics, Gus stood up and grabbed his laptop. He sat back down into his chair, putting on his headphones and turning up some dubstep so he could concentrate (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsmKKxo8oyQ) and started getting to work on the relatively unharmed piece of work. After some time Gus came to realize that this was a databank of sorts, after sifting through the fried portions and salvaging what he could, Gus turned on his laptop and pulling it into the hunk of circuits and wires, and began searching through what he could, muttering to himself.- Who the hell is Mr. Grimm? Meh whatever, I need a drink. -Yawing and pulling off his headphones, Gus stood up and walked over to the fridge to make himself a snack, burritos and rootbeer, the dinner of single guys who live alone.- Experimentation Guest_Vincent902: The boy growled with anger as many things could not get worse. leaving district two in a black suv instead of his nice mercades he had Dubstep blasting threw the car ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbMT7UI36tQ ) only 40 minutes away heard his phone vibrate in his pocket looking to the driver saying "Turn this shit down". not refuring it to shit really as it was good music. The driver turned it down and young head of the house answered his phone. "Uncle Shiro, what is the matter." There was a silence for a minute "WHAT!!!!". The boy said as he was in a faul mood. One of his bodyguard best money could obtain died at a young age of 20 by a heart attack that was unknown. On the other side of the phone his uncle spoke "Now listen Kakubo, don't get upset. We have a new guy he is waiting to meet you" His uncled said as he looked up at the male. The other line came to Kakubo "Is he strong". Asking his uncle who said "Well he has to be he brought you the nanites you requested". The boy hanging up said to the driver "Step on it. NOW!!! and turn on that music". The young boy was excited for his nano tech will soon be injected into him. He sat in the suv as they drove past buildings at 70mph each of the 3 other suv's behind them kept up as the men in them all wondered why there boss was in such a hurry to get home and in this hurry was he running to or from something. Bad Memories (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cS5CHrsxYJE ) Images of that night flash through densuke’s head. Images of Wilson beating him to a pulp rummaged through his head and his dreams. It was a haunting experience…Densuke was utterly powerless to stop this giant green menace. Without his chi, there was little to anything he could really do. Densuke would picture himself laying on the ground…Wilson heading for amy..and felicity…going to hurt them. To harm them. Densuke could picture himself trying his hardest to pull himself up. He’d slam his fist into the ground , and try with all his might to pull himself up, only for Densuke to find himself sitting up in a hospital bed. More namely the lab infermeray, at his grandad’s base of operation. “Damn…I couldn’t beat him.” Densuke would pull the covers off his body, to see he’d been bandaged up, around the waist, hands, and his left leg. He’d stand up but wince in pain. “Ah! Fuck!” Densuke would utter. His body was wrecked…”You’re luck I have the technology to compress bone fragments back to their correct placements. You realize he broke all of your ribs. Even the floating ones.” Densuke would sigh and even that made him wince. “I’m not surprised in the least...that guy was something unlike I’d ever faced. I’m starting to have my doubts..not about the team but of myself grandpa.” Ochigi would look down, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets. “his second rate Super solider serum indeed mutated him the right way..however I did get traces of his cells saliva residue he left on your suit..and what I managed to get when I infiltrated the hospiatal and got some samples from Amy’s body, whom by the way is making a full and healthy recovery.” Densuke would smile. “That’s good…I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to her.” Ochigi would nod. “Just rest up for now, I’m in the works of another off brand quick heal tablet, similar to the Yun recepie, but not as accurate. It’ll at least fortify your skeletal structure and take away the pain, so you should be okay.” Densuke would nod and hobble his way over to the labs computer. “That’s great. Thank you. In the mean time theres something I have to look into.” Densuke would scroll thorugh the pictures he’d taken, using the cowl of his superhero outfit, and see the automail guy on his sights. “This guy..i remember him recovering an important piece of evidence from one of my encoutners with the Grimmore’s cyborgs. I realized while I was sleeping that they must have direct links and information concerning, their origins which could give us choice coordinates on the ringmasters location.” “Heh heh. Great work detective.” Ochigi would smile and laugh as he’d fput the final process on the quick heal tablet. “Just another part of crimefighting I guess…” Persistence HollowJak: -Jason would sigh as he got no answer ah well checking up on the poor bastard to see how he was was really all he had to do for the day so he gunned the engine heading towards the warehouse god he wished he soulc smoke in this helmet well he would definetely try if he actally had any ciggaretes left he had been out when the whole situation broke out and with a shrug pulled off at a gas station parking his motorcycle to the side of it. popping the kickstand he pulled off the helmet and dismounted leaving it on the seat as he walked inside it was a rather quaint place with christmas lights strung up all around odd he had pretty much forgotten that christmas would be coming around soon he would have to remember to get gifts for sasha and the guys. walking up to the ffrankly grumpy looking cashier jason pulled his wallets from his pants pocket and put a hundred onto the counter- i want a carton of smokes american spirits black and i also want a couple o' bics -blinking for a moment the man put the carton of ciggaretes onto the counter as well as the two lighters grabbing the carton he ripped it open and took out a pack opening it and putting one into his mouth lighting it at this the cashier gave him a nasty stare to which jason just shrugged and tossed a couple more hundreds onto the counter. taking the guitar case from his back he stuffed the carton of ciggaretes into it and one lighter putting the opened pack and his lighter in his breast pocket and walking outside slinging the guitar case back onto his back as he walked out standing there for a minute taking long drags before letting the butt fall to the ground stopping on it god it was good to have nicotine back in his system walking back to the bike he kicked up the stand before starting it and replacing the helmet on his head flipping on the MP3 player switching through songs before gunning the engine flying from the side of the gas station into the street and heading down the road finging the song as his wheels hit pavement.(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw) as he drove he hit the dial button again to densukes number he needed to see if the guy had any info on that wilson bloke he had been a major thorn in jasons side that day and honestly with someone that strong running about he wanted as much info as he could so he could start compiling a file which would hopefully help him to combat the guy if he ever came knocking on Jasons door- Gusman101: -Gus woke with a start from a small, unintentional nap and fell out of his chair, yelling out- SHIT! -Gus hit th floor, laying there for a second as a french fry fell off the table and Gus caught it in his mouth.- Ok, -Gus groaned- time to get back to work. -He stretched and did a couple of exercises to get himself awake, then walked over to his laptop, his burrito in hand, and saw that the data transfer from the cyborg's databank had finished- Aw kick ass. -A grin on his face, Gus quickly got into his chair, gently moving the hunk of now junk aside and pulled his laptop in front of him and began sifting through the new data he had just finished collecting.- Hmm.....gem stones.....cyborgs...and some guy named Grimm, god this is crazy as shit. -Gus's eyes widened as he remembered the shiny object he had seen that fighter guy put into his pocket- That must've been one of these...stone things.....but why do the cyborgs and this Mr. Grimm want them? -His face grew serious as he stood up and began checking over the locks on his windows and doors, then grabbed his sword and placed it next to him, growing a bit more relaxed knowing that it was next to him.- Alright back to it. -Gus went back to searching, finally pulling out a small leatherbound journal and a pen, and Gus began scribbling down all that he had found so far.- Damn secret conspiricies (Spelling?) and shit. -Gus sighed and looked out side, hearing several cars pass by and at least one motorcycle, then leaned back in his chair and pulled the journal close, and began writing more exstensively.- (DONE) Willpower Guest_Vincent902: In the car listening to loud dubstep ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwuSg-QPb-I ) He was 10 minutes from the house. As they arrived to the home the boy yelled for shiro to get everything ready. Not carring right now who got the nanite tech he just wanted it inside him. His uncle a tall man with golden eyes and white hair wearing a lab coat held all three vials. On a wall in the hall way as the floors were black and the walls white. A black spot on the wall was pressed by Uncle Shiro, the walls sild apart and he brought his eye to a retnal scaner only the uncle and the boy were the only able to access the elevator which soon presented itself. Walking in the boys uncle pressed a blood lotas button. The elevator started to move downward, after 2 floors down they reached the point of no return for some in this case. Shiro spoke. "You sure Kakubo, having three injected at once is risky. Not many survive". Kakubo looked at his uncle with eyes of death as if his uncle doubts his body "I can handle it. I am not a child just do it". The boy demanded. They came into a lab area. walking down white lab hall they came to a sliding glass door. Once in there was a machine with three needle prongs. The boys uncle set up the vials and the boy sat in the metal lab chair. The boys uncle started to flips switches and then experiment began. The arm which held the needles moved closer to the boys arm. The needles broke the skin and injected themselves into the right arm of the boy. The boy felt hot for a moment not knowing what nanties were injected to him. The boy started to jerk around as he was straped in. Screaming, moaning and wishing the pain stopped. The boy broke out of the straps and watched his hands prefrom fire. He yelled in pain as he saw flesh melting away only to soon generate new cells. He ran around at a fast pace only to soon smack into a wall. The fire went out the cells regenerated and the kid was out. Out but not dead an hour of pain rushed threw him in a mear 4 minutes. But now he slumbered till he was to awaken again (Basically hes out for a day or 2 thats all) His uncle picked him up worried and took him out of the lab, kids clothes burned to a crips from the fire. But it looks that he had no scrach apon him. The uncle took him to the kids master bedroom laid him in bed and called it a day knowing he would have to deal with more paperwork and phone calls now worring about the head of the house Using One's Resources Densuke would be busy, typing up coordinates he’ll pulled up using the S.M.A.R.T tech gps system. Thanks to his dads workings, i.e Tetsu, the DGSS (Dark God Security System) was still in full universal operation, hidden along side Kasihana’s own observation points. After tracing the name “Gus” thorugh several kasihana birth records, job applications and places to live. Densuke did come across a Gus Skywalker, who owned an apartment in District 1. “Hm..” Densuke would scroll through camera footage, and take note of a male who’d match the person he’d been saying all this time. “Found you Mr.Skywalker…you have something of interest I’m going to need.” Densuke would hold up his watch and access a hologram screen, downloading the coordinates to his watch of where he’d need to go. “Arlight Densuke it’s finished.” Ochigi would come out with a plate of three green tablets, and a glass of water. Densuke would swallow one of the tablets and follow it up with a glass of water. Suddenly Densuke’s body would bulk up just a bit, before retruning to normal. “ah…so this is the technology of the legendary Donnie Yun.” Ochigi would wave his hand side to side. “Eh..it’s sub par of the real thing. It’s really just like a power steroid fused with a pain killer and nutruients that vitalize the body. You’re at best 90% better. My suggestion is bed rest to recover the other 10% but we both know you won’t do that will you.” Densuke was already at the exit tunnel to the sewers, opening the door. “I’m sorry what?” Ochigi would shake his head and sigh. “Just becarful. Koikonjitto or not, your still human.” Densuke would now be in the sewer tunnels beneath kasihana. He’d look at his watch and see a phone call coming through.“who’d I even give my number out to?..eh.” Densuke would jog at a hurried pace, while answering his phone watch, to get to where he was going. “Yo?” He’d anser. Proposistion HollowJak: -Jason would grin as he finally got an answer- wait give me one moment -he pulls into an empty parking lot and takes off his helmet switching the call back to his phone using his free left hand to pull a ciggarete from his breast pocket placing it in his lips before grabbing his lighter and lighting it taking a long slow drag before talking again- well well well wasnt expecting to hear you sounding so healthy just called to check up on you and that pretty friend of yours after what happend the other day and also give mention that i have one of those fancy big guns you used to save your ass stored up in my warehouse for ya if ya want it. now this isnt a freebie this is in exchange for how much youve helped me so far -with a chuckle he takes another drag and looks out at the empt snow filled parking lot- or if yo uwant i can deliver it to the location of your choosing but thats if you want it in the first place it'll be the only other one on the street other than mine so its best to act fast before someone with enough money to purchase it decides that maybe they want to have a little more firepower for their group criminal or not i tend not to discriminate when it comes to my dealings -he sat and waited for an answer from the man he was bluffing about selling it to some other group his deal with that colt fellow prevented him from doing so and he wouldnt go back on the deal especially a deal with what could be a great repeat customer- Gusman101: -Gus was still leaning in his chair when he finished the burrito. Crumpling up the wrapper, Gus tossed it into his trash can and started doing some chores around the apartment. After finishing pretty much everything, Gus looked around and sighed.- Hmm...what to do..... -Gus sat back down at his desk and started searching for the name Mr. Grimm he had seen in the cyborg's databank. After reading some fairy tales, Gus rested his head on the desk- Damnit......nothing...-He stood up and walked over to the window, watching the cars and people pass by.- Densuke would listen to the man’s offer, as he ascended up a near by ladder. He’d push the manhole up, but not by much. Peeking around to see if it was safe to emerge. He’d navigate himself to the shack as he called it, or in other words the Heroes for Hire hangout. It was ana baonded were house, well…more so a shed. This way it wouldn’t make much attention on a street GPS or a central location. You’d have to know the city to know this location. Densuke would place his hand up to the scanner and enter the shack, heading right for the armory. He’d strap on his utility belt, and pack his suit into his backpack, his watch being the only thing allowing him to even lift the damn thing, thanks to it’s S.M.A.R.T. link. He’d pack the shield in as well, using the special lining of the backpack to prevent metal detector interfearance. Straping on a jacket he’d reply to the man. “Well you’ve done some work by even obtaining my number, I’m impressed. And of course I’m fine that kind of shit’s been in my life for a while.” Densuke would head out of the door, and press a button on his watch calling his hoverbike to him. “concerning that offer of yours, I’m interested…I’m not a gunner person at heart though. Never been my style, but I’ll keep your number. Might need an ally in the near future.” Densuke would yawn and keep talking, reving his bike once. “Speaking of our pretty little friend…He’s an old family enemy. I’ll put it like that. Genetically enhanced super soilder type deal. That gun of yours hit em…but it didn’t kill em, I’m sure. In fact I wouldn’t have been able to pull that off if I didn’t surprise that jolly green giant.” Densuke would take off on the bike, switching the com from his watch to his helmet mod. Another mod made to his standard gear hence Ochigi. “To say the least, just keep your eyes open. He knows your face, and that is as dangerous as it gets, trust me.” Densuke would drive his bike through the streets of district one, until he’d hit the address of “Gus Skywalker”. Densuke would park his bike, and enter the complex, heading to the designated apartement he’d picked up on the lease. “Hold on, for a sec.” Densuke would mute his watch and knock on gus’s apartment door, and wait for an answer, his hands in his pockets, and backpack on his person. HollowJak: -Jason raised a brow as he listened to the man not a gunner huh? hell he was suprised the guy had been able to fire it then. giving a shrug as he said to hold on and put the call back on through his helmet and started down along the road humming to himself as he waited for a response and headed towards his warehouse till he came upon a road block giviing a loud curse before turning down the street to his left as he gunned the engine he saw a brown haired young man walking int oan apartment complex and catching a glimpse of his face as he sht the door behind him he grinned- well now either thats that bastard densuke or someone that looks kinda close -he checked the lock on his phone and shrugged before pulling his bike up in front of the complex and killing the engine before shutting it off- well theres nothing better to do hell all i could get if i opened up today would be some small cash fom gang members trying to buy some low grade guns -he dismounted his bike and walked into the complex going up the stairs as he saw the mans leg dissapearing onto the next set. whisting to himself he looked around the apartment complex- huh i may be able to afford to get an apartment now or a small house would be kinda nice and maybe eat something other than cup of soups for once -as he came to a floor he saw densuke standing in front of a door now sure of it he creeped slowly and reached into his suit jacket when he was a good distance away pulling back the hammer on the revolver in his suit jacket loudly without pulling it out smiling knowing the sound was very audible in the quiet as he shifted his voice into a russian accent- stand and deliver your money or your life Gusman101: -Gus stood up and flinched when he heard the knock on the door, quickly grabbing his sword. Unsheathing it and walking up to the door, Gus looked through the view port of the door, seeing the fighter from the club, his name was.....Gus raked his brain....Densuke! That was his name. Gus sighed with relief and called out.- Densuke, why are you here? You're not gonna bring another giant robot to fight me are you? -Before he could answer Gus's eyes widen as he quickly and quietly ran to his desk, covering up the databank and closed his laptop, then slunk back to the door. Gus then pressed a button on the side console, his grip on his sword tightening as the door slide open. The door only took a second but it felt like an eternity to Gus, his brain taking in everything around him, making sure there wasn't any type of threat around him.- Uh....how'd you get into my building? Guest_Vincent902: With the boy out of comission or so the family thought. Uncle Shiro sighed thinking to himself (With the kid asleep I have more paperwork to do). With a single sigh he went to the study of the Tsukuyomi to return to his work. Back within the bed an hour had passed since the incident. The nanites fought for contorl and won, now in a new host the stared on getting to work. In the lab were very thin white writing which said on all vials. One said Speed Enhancement, second one said Blue Fire Manipulation and the third one was Nanite Manipulation. Each different in there own way. The Nanites started to work on healing what was wrong with the boy. Once in the brain as it had trama from the incident the Nanites went to work. In a matter of shear they had fully healed the brain of its damage. Moments fly by and soon the boy turned to his side in bed and then struggled to wake up. The boys eyes opened. Blue the color of the boys eyes were now visable, looking around wondering how he came to be in the master bedroom he looked around. Getting out of bed he found a White kimono and placed it apon him. On the back had the blood lotus crest. The boy walked and closed his eyes. At one moment he was by his dresser which was ten feet from the door. Soon he was right infront of the door after he opened his eyes once again to be astouned by what had happend. He left his bedroom and went to meet the rest of the Tsukuyomi family. Densuke would be waiting outside the door. After hearing feint footsteps with his alrady above par senses, the sound of a gun clicking, would only cause Densuke to make a face similar to this “:I” Once he’d heard the Russian accent, he’d scratch the back of his head casually and talk in the same fashion. “If I turn around and I don’t know you I’m gonna shove the barrel of that gun up your genitals.” Densuke would turn his body and see that one guy he was on the phone with. “Well what do you know. I’ve started my day off without successful violence hahahah! I really wans’t in the mood to fight today.” Densuke would furrow his brow a bit at the man however. “by the way did you follow me? I’m just gonna call you Mr.Gun from now on. So I at least know a name to call you.” Densuke would hear the doors click and see gus’ open the door. Answering his question prompt and professionally. “Eh. What can I say I’m a cop’s kid. Guess you could say good detective work runs in the family. Oh and by the by, this is my college Mr.Gun. I’m sure we all remember each other.” Densuke would shrug lightly and laugh a bit. “now on to business Mr.Skywalker, can I call ya Gus? I need to discuss a few things with you about those robots we keep fighting. It’s very important, and if I recall…you took a piece of evidence I myself didn’t get t-..well can I come in? I don’t want this to be a public conversation. Pretty confidential.” Densuke would nod with his last word, showing the urgency of the situation at hand. HollowJak: -Jason would laugh heartily he was sure he had mentioned his name to the guy atleast twice but he didnt take offense the guy apparently had an insanely busy life and Jason did not envy him for it- Mr.Gun? haha well now i may as well take the name it has an air of mystique to it may just use it for official purposes -looking at the man in the door he gave another laugh- ah its you the guy whos arm i fried well now its a regular reunion here isnt it? and to answer your question Densuke,see i know your namje, i simply saw you walking in here when i took a detour down this road because the main road to my warehouse was blocked off and i figured what the hell better to talk in person than on the phone -he lowered the hammer on his gun and took his hand from his suit jacket and stood there smiling- also id like to come in as well its damn cold out and i could use some coffee and i may as well here your little debriefing i have stake in this city too i need it to be up and running as is if i want my business to flourish Gusman101: -Gus stood there, eyebrow raised, automail hand on sword, and jaw slightly dropped at the two men, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation- Uh yea Densuke come in, and your friend Mr. Gun can come to...-Gus closed the door as the two walked in, sheathing his sword and pointing to the kitchen.- Coffee pot's in there, I don't drink it though, my friends are normally over here and they drink it so there should be some in the pantry next to the fridge. -As the man left Gus turned to Densuke, crossing his arms and sitting down in his chair, causually leaning it back as he replied to Densuke's statement.- You mean that giant robot that almost killed the three of us....Hmm....-goes on to describe the databank in great detail asking if that is what Densuke is looking for.- Never seen it before, sorry buddy Explanation Densuke would walk in and look around. You could tell this was a bachelors pad for sure. Surprisingly clean though and a bit tedious. Densuke would watch as Gus relaxed and explained what he really knew, which wasn’t much, but it was a big start. “Ah I see…well maybe I should fill you in on the details of what I know. Mr.Gun make sure you pay attention too. I don’t want either one of you to be ignorant to the situation at hand. (Basically this : http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_9_Episode_23:_Nothings_Ever_That_Simple#The_Breifing not saying read it all, but if you haven’t make sure you understand whats going on in the city.) “..and with that being said, now you know why I think these cyborgs , these gems, and all this chi sapping snow, is connected. And the mainframe you took from the cyborg is important in itself. If you’ll allow me too..” Densuke would open a hologram screen on his watch, for all to see. He punched in some numbers, and activated his cryptographic squencer. “I’d like to download the information you have and send it to my sources. I know a guy who can encrypt this with his eyes closed, though everything takes time of course.” If gus allowed him to, by opening his laptop and pulling up the information (assuming he revealed he even had one), Densuke would wirelessly link his device to Gus’ computer and begin downloading the gathered information, and uploading it to his grandfathers main super computer. He’d glance at Gus’ arm for a second, and return to what he was doing. “That automail arm is some pretty keen design. Titainium alloy, with a built in taser. I almost beilive you were holding back on me in our cage fight, heh heh. You train often? ” Densuke would smirk, and squat down on one knee, punching in number sequences to keep the flow of information processing accordingly. Guest_Vincent902: The boy met up with the the family. The boy looked around the room nothing had changed much in the time he was gone nor for the time he was out. He paid no attention to any of it comming home but now he looks arond. He said his hellos to his uncles and aunts. The ones which where here. He saw small cousins running around playing a game of tag. He loved his cousins and would kill any man or woman who hurt them. The boy walked to the door leading to the outside where he saw and was greeted by 20 males of his guard unite. He held his own stomach the males rushing only to be yelled at by the words "Say back!" from the kid. The boys body pulsated till he was a shear blur then he was gone. He appeared in asrotments of apartment complexs on a doorstep and blinked. Scared to how he was unable to control the nanites he could only scream for only a moment. Seeing his surroundings. And hearing a minor conversation by three males which he could care less. He tried to figure out in his own words "Where the hell am I". Slightly scared he looked in the sleeve of his kimono to see if there was any cellphone. Knowing his family had a tracker in the phone he called The clan. Panic broke out for the moment and when he called everything was in relief. He explained and asked for a pick up. Now just waiting for his men to come get him and out of here. The only thing passing threw his mind was. "I hope this shit was worth getting. I dont want to wake up in another district or something". The boy said with a sigh as he sat on the steps of the buliding hearing a male talk about some robot or whatever not like he cared all he wanted was to return home. HollowJak: Jasom ca,e back a little later with a cup of fresh black coffee in his hand after heading into the kitchen and sat down on the floor just in time for densukes briefing sitting there and listening intently as he sipped the hot coffee frankly most of this was a revelation to him hed heard chi had been being blocked but as he had no idea how to use his own he had just though the chi users were being whiny about it- so there are two things that i have to ask you one is where can i find a good bar around here with lots of fine women and the second one is what do you plan to actually do about all this? will you be mounting some form of offensive or are you gonna hop into a little hidey hole? because i for one want to get this problem cleaned up and quick this whole situation hasnt been the best for business not to mention i am really really god damn tired of having to pey dry cleaning costs just to go out and have a damn drink if you know what im saying -he would put the cup to his lips and take a deep gulp watching over the the rim of the cup of the men watching them as he waited for an answer- Gusman101: -Gus sighed and uncovered the databank and opened up the journal, getting a cable and holding out my hand for Densuke's watch- I'll do the transfer, -His face growing serious) I want to know more about Grimm, he appears alot on the databank. Is the Coffee good Gun? I don't drink the stuff myself. Oh the nearest bar is a couple blocks away, the talent there is eh....not so great. Densuke would finish the data download and close his hologram watch’s control responding to gun’s observation. “Well of course I can’t take this laying down. I myself have started a resistance group with a couple of close friends. We’re gonna launch an all out assault on it as soon as we collect the other gems. Gotta have some type of Leigh way before Grimm does otherwise this frost could be permanent..not just for us, but for the world too. The shit that happens in this city is worse than hell itself I swear.” Densuke would stand up, and and continue speaking. “In any case, more of these cyborgs will come looking for these jewels. I’m actually on my hunt for them now, I have one, and I have a feeling I know who has another. Just a hunch that is.” Densuke’s above average hearing would kick in and he’d thought he’d heard a…scream? A frantic ness of the sort? “Hm?...eh whatever. Look Gus, Gun, keep your eyes and ears open for anything. This grim guy got connections all over the place, so watch out for strange people. I’m going to head out and do some recon. You guy’s have my number so contact me” Densuke would head to the door, and step out of it, closing it behind him, and looking to his side to see…erm. He couldn’t honestly tell. Densuke would look down at the person sitting on the ground in a kimono and raise an eyebrow of suspicion. “. . .Can I help..you?...person?” Densuke would take a slooooooow step back a little creped out. “You lost? Long way from home? Not in Kansas anymore or some shit like that?” Densuke was a bit suspcicious. He didn’t know if this person was a spy, an assassin or just some stranger, but he wasn’t one to take to many chances. Of course he was highly paranoid at the moment, so he’d probably beat a squirrel to a pulp if he thought it had info. The boy heard a male and turned around to answer. "I uh.... am not lost.... I am waiting for someone to bring me home". Alone the boy was slightly at a disadvantage and scared cause he could not predict what may happen at this point. No gun nor weapon of any kind to be his sheild not even a single body guard execpt for the ones that were comming to pick him up. Kakubo had to play it safe, dying was not a stong suit he had in mind. "I have no idea how I got here. But someone is comming to pick". Four black bulletproof Suv Suv's pulled into the area along with a black Mercades bulletproof aswel. Newer model the boy looked to the male once again and walked to the cars. "My rides here." A male with black shades on came out of the mercades and opened the right side of the car behind him holding it open for the boy. Safe the boy felt and his weird moment not happening again he walked to the car trying not to make a situation of anything the bodyguard looked at the boy and then made a phone call to the house "Mr. Tsukuyomi has been located heading back now" *The boy looked at the male that asked him questions before only to go into the car with the door being closed. The boy exhailed out of relief as the calveray had arrived in time. The suv's pulled out for the mercades to leave first. Then the rest of them left left behind as guard units cars. The boy placed his hand over his face as he for his first time with nothing only to be asked by a man taller then him actually put a bit of fear into him. But it soon passed as he was safe then he was before, 10 minutes out of the vacinity they made there way back to the Tsukuyomi home. The boy now listend to music to calm him down ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwuSg-QPb-I ) which helped his nurves as he felt the bass hit the eniter car making it seem like he was melting away all his troubles. Gusman101: -Gus sighed and stood up, curious about the mysterious male who crossed the door- Well I'll see you all later....I guess......-sighs and walks into my bedroom, yawning as I get into the bed in my boxers, quickly falling asleep- HollowJak: -Finishing the cup of coffee he looked over at the man as he set the empty cup down and stood up- was it just me or was the answer to my question all in all answered n a way that was far less specific than one could have hoped? 0he stretches and moved his legs about as thy were stiff and sore from having stayed sitting on the floor too long- honestly it would have been nice to get specific names maybe even a specific location of these allies of his incase there was ever a need for contact. is it just me or are the good guy in this is being pretty shade -with a shrug he turns and walks to the door- thanks for the coffee ive gotta head over to my warehouse and prepare some things i have work to complete on something that might just make my weekend -he exited through the front dooor and down the stairs as he enter the street he vaguely glances to densuke talking to someone on the ground but shrugs- none of my business. now what to have for dinner a chicken cup of soup or a beef -he stopped next to his bike and picked up his helmet looking deep in thought- no tonight im gonna have a shrimp one it seems like a special occasion -he climbs on his bike and starts it kicking the stand back off the ground and revving the engine gunning it down the street and giving densuke a wave as he darted past the two- as one was picked up in black suvs- guys a bit too flashy -he increased his speed and turned right before taking another right and heading down a street parallel to gusses as he headed towards his warehouse humming softly to himself- Densuke would listen to the kid speak. He spoke soft. Wasn’t a loud guy at all. Then as suv’s pulled up and whisked him away, Densuke would stand there thinking to himself for a minute. “….He needs to get bullied. The fuck uses guards anymore. Tch…I should kick his ass next time I see him. On a playground or something.” Densuke would scratch his chin. Something about that kid just made him violent, like he wanted to beat a fragile animal with a baseball bat or something. Densuke would hop onto his hoverbike, and rev it once. “Guess I’ll get some hero time in today…” Densuke would take off down the street, about to start his patrol on the city itself. What awaited him? Even he was not sure of that. Category:Ark 9